Finding my Prism Sparkle in the Power Animals
by Boondock Angel Daisy Lily
Summary: Rinne is a average girl who has the same dream as any other Prism Star. To be the Prism Queen. However she and her brother Kakeru become sucked into the battle to save the world. While helping as much as she can, Rinne discovers who she really is. When she finally accept it, what will it costs? Pretty Rhythm and Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger crossover
1. Info

Name: Rinne Shishi

Age: 10

Looks: Pale, dark brown eyes, black hair, petite.

Family: Mrs. Shishi[mother], Mr. Shishi[father], Kakeru Shishi[brother].

Occupation: School student, veterinarian assistant, Prism Star

Image Brand: Star

My Song: '_Dream Goes On'_

Current Jumps:

_Star Splash_

_Stardust Shower_

_Golden Star Magic_

Current PairFriends: Ethni, Senshini.

Like in the Live Action of Sailor Moon, Rinne's PairFriends are going to have a plush toy appearance. Also if you want the links to things that are going to be talked about, go to the Quizilla version of this.


	2. Quest 1

The Lion Roars and the Prism's Sparkle.

* * *

Kakeru's Pov

I was so late. I was supposed to pick my little sister up from school, but things at the clinic got out of hand and now I was late. She had wanted me to come see her practice her Prism Jumps for the show that was tonight. Being the center, she had been excited. I was almost to the schoolyard when 4 people stopped. 3 guys and one girl.

Girl: "Please come with us."

Me: "What?" Two of the guys grabbed my arms.

Guy 1: "Excuse us..."

Me: "What are you doing!?

Guy 2: "We just need to check on something for a bit."

Me: "Wait a sec..." The last guy walked over and punched me in the stomach. Hard, so hard that I blacked out.

* * *

My Pov

He's late. He promised he'd come. Onii-chan's never broken a promise before.

Voice: "Don't worry." I looked to see my best friend since I was 3, Ayase Mai was next to me. "He knows how important this is to you. He probably got over-flooded with work. Even if he doesn't show up for practice, he'll be at the show." She was right.

Me: "You're right Mai-chan. Onii-chan will be at the show." I went back to practicing. Tonight was the night. I was going to perform a 4 jump combo.

* * *

Kakeru's Pov

I opened my eyes to see strange foliage around me. I looked over to see wide fields and a giant lake. I hiked down to the lake and saw a tall mountain in the distance. Then heard heavy galloping. I turned and saw a giant, metallic white tiger and black bison. They both stopped in front of me. The bison blew steam from its nostrils and knocked me partway in the water. The a blue shark and yellow eagle soon joined them. They all looked the same direction. I looked and couldn't believe what I saw.

Me: "A red lion? If I'm dreaming...Don't wake me up!" I started climbing up to the lion. When my hand slipped and I spun around to catch myself I saw the island was floating in the sky. I was almost there when my hand slipped again, except this time I didn't catch myself. I thought I going to die, but the lion saved me. "You're awesome!" Then I heard the lion speak to me. He had been looking for me, what did that mean? Ten his eyes flashed and my hand began to feel like it was on fire. I saw a lion sigil in my palm. Then a sphere-shaped jewel came out of my hand. I looked at the jewel and saw it had the lion inside. "What is this?" Suddenly I was engulfed in a red light that shot me somewhere.

* * *

My Pov

I was practicing and practicing, but I still couldn't get to 4.

Mai: "Calm down Rinne-chan. You'll get there."

Me: "Easy for you to say. You can go to 4 already." She rubbed the back of her head, slightly embarrassed. The Mariko-sensei called our attention.

Sensei: "Everyone, I've just been given exciting news. The owner of Prism Stone will be at our show looking fora candidate to be their representative in the Prism Queen Cup." This drove everyone crazy. Mai slapped me on the back.

Mai: "Alright Rinne-chan! You and me have got to go all out!"

Me: "What?!" Mai actually thought I could be Prism Queen material?

* * *

Kakeru's Pov

I couldn't believe this. In just a few short minutes I had become the Gaoranger, GaoRed. I saw this monster called an Org, hurting people and not caring. I looked at the G-Phone Tetom had given me.

Tetom: _"This has GaoLion's power inside." _I needed to fight to protect everyone. I turned to the other who only went by Yellow, Blue, White and Black.

Me: "Let's go!"

All: "Gao Access!" Soon, we became the Gaorangers. We did our roll call.

Me: ""I'm the warrior chosen by GaoLion. Blazing Lion! GaoRed!"

Yellow: "I'm the warrior chosen by GaoEagle. Noble Eagle! GaoYellow!

Blue: ""I'm the warrior chosen by GaoShark. Surging Shark! GaoBlue!

White: ""I'm the warrior chosen by GaoTiger. Belle Tiger! GaoWhite!"

Black: ""I'm the warrior chosen by GaoBison. Iron Bison! GaoBlack! We all fought Plugma Org, but then his friend, Turbine Org joined in. Then I heard GaoLion speak to me. We needed to combine our weapons. We fused my Lion Fang, Yellow's Eagle Sword, Blue's Shark Cutters, Black's Bison Axe and White's Tiger Baton together and formed the HajaHyakuJuuKen[Evil-Crushing Hundred Beast Sword].

Plugma Org: "Insolent fools!" He charged at us. His mistake.

Me: "Demon, be gone!" With mighty, the Plugma Org was destroyed. The Turbine Org ran away, afraid for his life. I thought for a minute it was over, but it wasn't. Turbine Org returned, except this time he was huge! Too big for us to even lay a scratch on him. What now?

* * *

My Pov

Since Onii-chan hadn't shown up, I decided to walk home alone. Then for some reason Senshini popped out of my bag.

Me: Senshini, what's wrong?" She kept pulling the sleeve of my shirt until I finally let her lead me. What I saw was unbelievable. It was the Gaorangers! Why did Senshini lead me here? Then she flew towards GaoRed.

* * *

Kakeru's Pov

Voice: "Senshini!" I looked to see Senshini.

Yellow: "What is that thing?" GaoLion spoke to me again. Fuse together with Senshini? What? I didn't have time to think farther. Senshini and GaoLion's Jewel fused together and created the Blazing Guitar. I grabbed and everything came to me. I played the guitar, de-morphed and actually began a Prism Chain.

Me: "Blazing Splash!" Second one. "Number 2:Fire Shoot!" Finally, the third one, except with this one I sprouted wings. "Number 3: Blazing Lion Inferno!" A fiery lion shape engulfed Turbine Org and destroyed him.

Voice: "Onii-chan!" Rinne? I looked and saw my little sister. She had seen everything. She ran and hugged me. "So you've been here the whole time? You had me worried." I introduced her to everyone and explained our situation. She handled it surprisingly well. Then I realized what time it was.

Me: "The show's in an hour! We gotta get back." We all went to Rinne's school for the Prism Show. Yellow and the others were able to but tickets at the gate so they could watch. First was Mai. Her outfit was as colorful as her personality. She began her routine.

Mai: _"Hey, why is it that when you chase after dreams,  
They disappear right away? I want you to tell me."_

"Heartful Splash!"

_"Hey, why does the heart always obsess over the past?_  
_I want to believe in the me of tomorrow rather than the one of today."_

"Number 2: Exploding Heart Dive!"

_"Hey, my teardrops will someday certainly dry, right!?_  
_Shall We Go?!"_

"Number 3: Miss Fairy Girl!"

_Now, Dance! Dance! Whenever._  
_Yeah, Try! Try! Try! No matter how many times._  
_Let's stay the way we are, burning hot, hot."_

"Number 4: Heart Pounding Experience!"

_"Now, Step! Step! Step! Wherever._  
_Yeah, Clap! Clap! Clap! Full of energy._  
_Let's fly past the horizon of the sky!"_

Everyone applauded loudly for her. Now it was Rinne's turn. She was very nervous. You could see her shivering.

Me: "You can it Rinne!"

Blue: "Give it your all!"

Yellow: "We're cheering for you!"

Black: "Show them how it's done!"

White: "We're here for you!" Most people looked at us weird, like we lost our minds. But it was the motivation she needed. She began to dance and sing.

* * *

Mai's Pov

Rinne seemed different all of a sudden. She was radiating Star Aura. It was amazing!

_Rinne: __"I change for me, I always  
Make sure to look at myself.  
I don't give it up, I always  
Talk with myself about my dreams and future._

___I change for you, I share  
__My feelings with you.  
__You don't give it up, you also  
__Have a mission that connects you to courage, I'm sure._

_____Let's make a miracle we've never seen happen, and overcome this wall.  
__Right away, together._

_______I can get up! One step at a time, Get down!  
__I don't get bored of it. I jump to myself!_  
_We can stand up! Step up, straight up!_  
_My heart dances!_

_________Move on!  
__You can get up! One more time, Get down!_  
_We're going to move ahead with everyone and smile._  
_We can stand up! We can step up, no matter how many times._  
_My heart is a dream that goes on!"_

* * *

Kakeru's Pov

Suddenly our crystals started glowing. they flew in the air above and formed a silver guitar. She jumped up and caught. And then began to play it. The stage became illuminated by rainbow lights. "Prism Live!" Rinne's dress changed and she began her chain. "Star Splash!" Then again. "Number 2: Stardust Shower!" Again. "Number 3: Golden Star Magic!" Then on her fourth jump, she sprouted wings! "Number 4: Spread your wings! Rainbow Tail!" Rainbow peacock feathers floated down on everyone as the crowd was stunned. Soon, the silence was replaced by a loud, thundering roar of applause. After everyone calmed, a woman appeared on the stage.

Woman: "Greetings, everyone! I'm Mitsuko Shiori. I am the owner of Prism Stone and the reason for my coming today is I am looking for a potential Prism Star and I have found 2. My choices are: Ayase Mai and Shishi Rinne!"

* * *

My Pov

I couldn't believe it. Mai _and_ me had been chosen. I was instantly tackled by my friend.

Mai: "Can you believe it Rinne-chan! We both were picked and you reached 4 jumps!" She was right. I had reached 4 jumps, I was chosen as a representative for Prism Stone in the Prism Queen Cup and my brother had become a Gaoranger. This was a really great day.

Go to the Quizilla version for links.


	3. Quest 2

Quest 2: 'The Eagle Vanishes, The Yellow Prism Sparkle/The 2 Who Don't Give Up, The Blue and Purple Prism Sparkles!' This contains episodes 3 and 4. I'm going to double up on the episodes from now on, because I want to get this story done before the Gaoranger series is taken off Youtube[I can only find it there].

* * *

My Pov

It was my first day working at the Prism Stone shop with Mai.I was nervous. This was going to be my first job and I wanted to make a good impression. Also, since Onii-chan had become a Gaoranger, we both moved into Gao Rock, which was shaped like a turtle. I arrived at the Prism Store.

Mai: "Rinne-chan!" I saw my friend waving to me.

Me: "Morning Mai-chan."

Mitsuko-san: "Good. You're both here on time." We look to Mitsuko-san. "Well, how are you both feeling?"

Mai: "I'm ecstatic!"

Me: "I'm nervous."

Mitsuko-san: "That will fade. I'm going to tell you your functions as Prism Stone employees. Mai, you'll work in the café and make sweets for the customers, should they want any refreshments." That was perfect for Mai-chan. Her sweets were the best! Other than being a Prism Star, she always wanted to be a Patisserie[female pastry chef] when she grew up. She went to the café station and began to make sweets. Mitsuko-san ushered me around the store. "Rinne, you'll have the most important job here. You are going to be the Prism Stone Manager." Manager!?

Me: "A-a-are you s-s-sure you w-w-want me to?" She nodded. She handed me a Prism Stone briefcase. I opened it and saw what had to be at least 25 outfit coordinations in Prism Stones I could wear. "Thank you Owner!" I happen to look and see a make-up and accessories station. "Who runs this?"

Owner: "Our other employee, Himawari Aya." Himawari Aya, that means colorful sunflower[Himawari means 'sunflower' and Aya means 'colorful'].

Me: "Is she nice?"

Owner: "When she's not too stressed. She's in London right now, but she'll be back soon. Alright, let's open the store and get ready for work!"

* * *

Yellow's Pov

I couldn't believe that guy! Honestly, how can he and Rinne be related?

White: "Yellow, wait!" White grabbed my arm and stepped in front of me. "Red is really trying to be a good leader!

Me: "He's real mature, ain't he?" I pushed pass her and ran.

White: "Yellow!"

* * *

No one's Pov

Yellow didn't realize, however, a strange egg that contained a certain friend was watching him from a distance. A friend who would unlock his hidden power. The egg bounces, in hopes that his partner's real self will come to the surface.

Voice: "Nobi... Nobini..."

* * *

My Pov

It had been busy for a couple of hours, but soon things settled down. I heard the doors open.

Me: "Welcome to Prism Stone. How may I-" I stopped when I realized it was Yellow. "Yellow! What are you doing here?" He sat down at a table and sighed.

Yellow: "I had to get away from your brother." I silently giggled to myself. "I don't see it." Huh? "How are the 2 of you related?" I sat across from him.

Me: "We aren't actually." This seemed to surprise him. "I don't know exactly how, but Onii-chan told me on Christmas night 10 years ago he saw a rainbow come from the moon and land in an alleyway. When he got there, he found me. That's all I know."

Yellow: "So you don't know about your biological parents?" I shook my head.

Me: "No, but I would at least like to meet them." I could feel tears going down my cheek. Yellow wiped them away.

Yellow: "I'm sorry."

Me: "It's okay."

Mai: "Hey, Takuya! What are you doing?!" We went to Mai. "I don't know what he was doing. He just snapped a picture of me and ran off." I was about to ask Mai something when she vanished.

Me: "Mai-chan!" She looked where her was.

Mai: "What's going on?!" She fell onto the floor.

Yellow: "Orgs!" He ran out the door.

* * *

_Later_

* * *

Red's Pov

I trapped by the Camera Org. He had taken a picture of Yellow and now he and everyone else were starting to die. Now there was a chance I was going to be captured too. No, I had to save Yellow and the other people. I looked up into a mirror and saw a bunch of cartons.

Me: 'This is do or die!' I came out of hiding. "Camera Org! Take my picture!"

Camera Org: "Alright then. See you in hell GaoRed!"

Everyone: "Red!" Just as he was to press the shutter-

Me: "Now!" I kicked the carton that was in front of me and hit the others that were above the Camera Org.I quickly transformed into GaoRed and picked up the film canister. I went outside and opened the film.

My Pov

I watched through the Sacred Spring as the Gaorangers defeated Camera Org with GaoKing's power.

Voice: "Nobini..."

Tetom: "What is that?" I looked to see a pale yellow, slightly cracked egg hop into Gao Rock. I picked it up. It was a Pair Friend egg!

Me: "Could you be...Yellow's Pair Friend?"

Voice: "Nobi!" I guess that meant 'yes'. I heard the others coming. I wondered if Yellow would want his Pair Friend?

Kakeru: "Hey Rinne, did you see us beat- Oh, is that a Pair Friend egg?!" I nodded. It jumped out of my hands and into Yellow's. Then it hatched.

Pair Friend: "Nobini!" It was a yellow penguin with a small white top hat that had a yellow ribbon around it.

Yellow: "Who is this?"

Me: "He's your Pair Friend, Nobini."

Yellow: "Mine?!" I nodded. Nobini floated closer to Yellow. He hesitated for a minute, then hugged Nobini. "Nice to meet you, Nobini."

Nobini: "Nobi!" Could this mean that Yellow could perform a Prism Live too? Also, could others?

* * *

_Days later_

* * *

It had been several days since Nobini had hatched a I was anxious to see if Blue, Black and White had Pair Friends too.

Mai: "Rinne, are excited about today?" I looked at her funny. "Don't tell me you don't remember. Today, you're performing a Prism Show." What?! I didn't realize it was today!" Don't worry. It's at 2:00. You've got 3 hours." Well, that was good. Blue and Black had a fight today and now we couldn't find him. I couldn't help but feel like someone was watching Blue and Black.

* * *

No one's Pov

Rinne was right. As with Yellow, a pale purple and pale blue egg were each separately following the shark and bison.

Voice: "Kurun...ku..."

Voice 2: "Poppun...pop"

* * *

Black's Pov

Blue was so mad at me. He ran off and had this bad feeling he was in trouble. We went to the temple he and I had gone to the night before. It turns out that Shuten, a Highness Duke Org was there.

Me: "Where's Blue?"

Shuten: "You'll meet him in hell! Highness Axe!" While the other fought the Duke Orgs, I wrestled with the Temple Bell Org.

Me: "Where's GaoBlue?!"

Bell Org: "You mean that whiney brat? He's in there!" He pointed to a bell that was on the top of a hill. "The oxygen in there will be depleted soon, he might suffocate."

Me: "Blue!"

* * *

Blue's Pov

That voice just now...

Me: "Black!" I realized that I hadn't been supporting Black. He was supporting me.

Both: " Never give up!"

* * *

My Pov

I heard Black and Blue's voices. I suddenly blacked out and found myself in the battlefield.

Black: "Rinne!" I turned to see Blue and Black.

Blue: "How did you get here?" I shrugged my shoulders.

Bell: "In this case, your friend can join the both of you in hell!" Blue held me behind him. Then the others showed up. Blue transformed and together they beat the

Temple Bell Org[in giant form too]. I heard Shuten howl in pain. The stone and scroll he had burned his hands and he dropped them. I ran and picked them up.

Shuten: "Gaorangers, I will get this!" And he and the other 2 were gone.

Voice: "Kurun..."

Voice: "Poppun..."I happened to look over.

Me: "Blue! Black! Look!" I pointed to the 2 eggs that were hopping towards us. They both hatched. The one that flew to Black was a purple one with a purple fedora on its head. The other was a blue one with a cap on its head. "Their names are Kurun and Poppun."

* * *

_Later_

* * *

It was time for the Prism Show. Nobini, Kurun, Poppun and Ethni had turned into the Noble, Cool, Pop and Ethnic Charm stones. They had fused together, so I had to wait and see. I wore the Prism Stone uniform Owner had given me. The music started and off I went.

Me: _"I change for me, I always_  
_Make sure to look at myself._  
_I don't give it up, I always_  
_Talk with myself about my dreams and future._

_I change for you, I share_  
_My feelings with you.  
__You don't give it up, you also  
__Have a mission that connects you to courage, I'm sure._

_Let's make a miracle we've never seen happen, and overcome this wall.  
__Right away, together._

_I can get up! One step at a time, Get down!_  
_I don't get bored of it. I jump to myself!_  
_We can stand up! Step up, straight up!_  
_My heart dances!_

_Move on!_  
_You can get up! One more time, Get down!_  
_We're going to move ahead with everyone and smile._  
_We can stand up! We can step up, no matter how many times._  
_My heart is a dream that goes on!"_

Ethni popped out and turned into 2 xylophone sticks. "Prism Live!" Music began to play as my outfit changed. I played the music of the xylophone, then I jumped and sprouted wings. "Ethnic Splash!" Then Nobini turned into a saxophone and my outfit changed again and so did the wings. "Number 2: My Fairytale Dream City!" Then Poppun turned into drumsticks and again my outfit and wings changed. "Number 3: "Swinging Heart Rhythm!" Final time. Kurun turned into a keyboard. "Number 4: "Jewel Spin Cross!" The crowd went wild. After everything settled me and the others went home.

* * *

Sidenote: "The jumps Rinne preformed with the other Pair Friend aren't going to be the same for Yellow, Black and Blue and neither are the outfits. Also, Nobini is a Noble style, which in this story, replaces Feminine. And Rinne's Prism Stone outfit was a green version of Naru's. I mean the first one[before episode 26]. Go to the Quizilla version for links.


	4. Quest 3

Quest 3: 'The Mountain Moves/The Pink Prism Sparkle & The Bison Yearns/The Rainbow Wedding Dress'. This has episodes 5 and 6.

* * *

My Pov

School had just finished for the day and I was heading to Prism Stone.

White: "Rinne!" I waved to her.

Me: "Hi, White!"

White: "Is okay if tagalong with you? To see what you do?" I nodded. We went into the store.

Me: "Welcome to Prism Stone." She was fascinated by everything.

White: "Do you think I have Pair Friend that's waiting for me?" Why would she ask that question all of a sudden?

Me: "Of course! Do you wanna help out? I haven't really spent that much time with you White."

White: "Sae." Huh? "My real name Taiga Sae. Blue's real name is Samezu Kai, Black's real name is Ushigome Soutarou and Yellow's real name is Washio Gaku." I was  
happy to finally know their real names. "Just only call us by our other names for now." I understood.

Me: "Don't worry White. Your Pair Friend's going to show up real soon. I can feel it!" She smiled. "Oh, what about that stone the Orgs were after?"

White: "It might contain the Power Animal, GaoElephant." There were more? "Yeah. I have to head back, but I can lend a hand if you need it." I showed her to the backroom.

* * *

No one's Pov

Rinne was again right. A pale pink egg was sitting on top of the Prism Stone roof, eagerly waiting for the tiger to let her true self come out.

Voice: "Love...Love"

* * *

_Later  
_

* * *

My Pov

I had just left Prism Stone and was on my way back to Gao Rock, when I felt the same dizziness from the last time. I blacked out and when I came to, I was again at another battlefield. I saw Sae getting repeatedly attacked by the Orgs.

Me: "White, don't give up! You can beat them!"

* * *

White's Pov

Rinne was right. I could beat them. I wasn't going to lose to Orgs!

Voice: "Lovelin!" I saw a pink egg hop towards me. It hatched, revealing pink penguin. My Pair Friend! Then my GaoTiger Crystal and my Pair Friend fused together and turned into a violin. I grabbed it and began to play.

Me: "Prism Live!" I de-morphed and my clothes changed. I heard the sweet melody of the violin and I felt my love for Rinne and the other flooding into violin, making the melody more happy. I suddenly felt like I could jump. "Lovely Splash!" Then again. "Number 2: 100% Pure Pure Arrow!" I shot an arrow with a heart-shaped arrowhead at the Tire Org.

Tire Org: "That hurts! Make it stop! This burns!" As I jumped the third time, I sprouted wings.

Me: "Number 3: "Lovely Rainbow!" A rainbow that was heart-shaped at the arch wrapped around the Tire Org and destroyed him. However when Tsuetsue tried to revive the Tire Org, a pink light shot at the Org Seeds and destroyed them.

Yabaiba: "That's impossible!" They retreated for now.

Red: "White!" The others came running to me. "That was amazing!" The clothes disappeared and I was back in human form.

Tetom: "White, here!" She handed me a green jewel that had an elephant in it! "GaoElephant has chosen you!" Then my Pair Friend returned to her original form and nuzzled my cheek.

Rinne: "Her name is Lovelin."

* * *

My Pov

Today, Aya was returning from London. I was nervous about meeting her. It was around 12:20 when she entered Prism Stone.

Me: "Welcome!" I bowed my head as I greeted her.

Aya: "Hello. Are you Ayase Mai or Shishi Rinne?"

Me: "Shishi Rinne. Mai-chan is going to meet us at the reception." We were going to perform at a wedding.

Aya: "Then let's head over there." We took a taxi and got there in no time. Mai was waiting for us at the door and she was holding something.

Mai: "Aya here's your dress. It just got dropped off." It s a blue wedding dress. "We were asked to wear wedding dresses Rinne." What?! I noticed Mai already had hers on. "Here's yours." It was a plain white dress.

Owner: "Alright both of you get changed."

Me: "Owner is it okay if I alter the dress a little?" Everyone looked at me funny. "I'll be done in 5 minutes." She nodded and I ran to an empty room and began to dye the dress and tiara I was going to wear.

Woman: "Excuse me..." I nearly jumped out of my skin. I looked to see Shimada-san. "Are you one of the Prism Stone performers?" I nodded. She looked at the dress I was remaking. "Do you want some help?"

Me: "Please." She gave me several strings of pearls and 2 fake white roses. She helped me place them in the perfect position and she helped me sew them on. "Thank you so much Shimada-san!" I changed into the dress and put on the tiara when I realized I didn't have shoes.

Shimada-san: "Here." She gave me 2 Prism Stones. Inside were the a pair of heels and a necklace I've never seen before. "They're apparently called the Radiant Rainbow High Heels and the Radiant Rainbow Necklace. They appeared to me suddenly and I heard a voice tell me to give this to someone who was worthy of wearing them." She picked me? " I also think these would suit the dress you recreated." I bowed my head thanked her and hurried to the stage. This was going to be a big show.

* * *

_3 minutes later...  
_

Scratch that. It would be once the Wedding Dress Org was destroyed. He had taken control of the bride and now Black had been kidnapped. I followed the Org to a room where there had to be 15 mannequins. It turns out Shimada-san made a deal with the Org that she'd help if it made her young again. It did but too much though. Shimada-san had turned into a baby. The Org ran out of the room. Black took off the bride disguise he had on and ran after it.

* * *

Black's Pov

I had to restore Shimada-san I just had to. I felt a strange feeling.

Kurun: "Kuru Kurun!" I looked up at Kurun. My GaoBison Crystal and Kurun fused together and created a large keyboard. I jumped and caught and began to play.

Me: "Prism Live!" I returned to human form and began to play the melody. I could see. The sparkle. "Cool Splash!" I could feel it. The music made it all clear to me. "Number 2: Iron Strike!" A large ball of iron above me. I lifted it over my head and threw it on top of the Wedding Dress Org. On the third jump, I sprouted wings. "Number 3: Bison Rush!" A herd of black bison came down from the sky and ran over the Org, killing it.

Wedding Dress Org: "How is it possible... for a human... to have that kind of... power...?" He fell to the ground and desecrated to mush. Again, Tsuetsue tried to revive the Org, but a purple light destroyed the seeds.

Tsuetsue: "This is impossible! There shouldn't be anyway you can do that!"

Yellow: "Well I guess we found a way to keep you Orgs downsized."

Yabaiba: "Laugh while you can Gaorangers. This is far from over." They disappeared. I hurried back to where Shimada-san and the kidnapped brides were. I restored everyone and Shimada confessed to everyone that she had been helping the Org.

Shimada-san: "I hope you're going to stay for the Prism performance."

White: "There's going to be a Prism Show?" She nodded.

Shimada-san: "The performers are Himawari Aya, Ayase Mai and Shishi Rinne."

Blue: "Rinne-chan is going to perform here?!"

Shimada-san: "Yes. I'm especially wanting to see Rinne-chan. We asked the girls to wear a certain type of wedding dress and with Rinne's, it'll be as if she's wearing a rainbow. She's going to make a lucky man a wonderful bride and wife one day. It would mean a lot to her if you stayed."

Red: "Of course we are! Let's go!" We hurried to the ballroom.

* * *

Red's Pov

Everyone had re-gathered in the ballroom where a Prism Show was about to take place for the newlyweds. The music started and could see the faint silhouette of 3 girls. The stage lit up and I saw Rinne, Mai and Aya.

Rinne:_"Mothers and elder sisters and lovers... Wind and rain and shadows from the trees...  
I can become anything for your sake."_

Mai:___ "To the sea, to the sky, to the galaxy..."_

Aya:___ "The single light that flies-"_

All:___ "from my heart is 'love'."_

Mai:___ "We are on a never-ending travel"  
_

Aya:_"To kick away the stencil that draws out our dreams for us."_

All:_"So with a Que sera  
_

___It's fine, it's OK, you're fine the way you are."  
_

Aya:_"Just as long as you stay by my side..."_

Rinne:___ "There will be a happy lucky future."  
_

All: _"I will spread out both of my hands for you, no matter what kind of a person you are, it's OK._  
_There are no -"_

Rinne:_"Scary things at all."_

Mai: "Fluttering Petals of Love!"

Mai:___ "My love will not lose."_

Aya:___ "My voice will not dry out."_

Rinne:___ "Our advances together will not stop."_

All:_ "Even if you lose your soul, stay by the side of hope.  
So with a Que sera  
It's fine, it's OK, you're fine the way you are."_Mai:___ "Just as long as you are alive.._."

Aya:_"My switch is on."_

Aya: "Honey Kiss!"

All:_"Kindness is born from dearness, and the entire world is buried in it.  
Even something like sadness is a friend."_

Rinne:_"There's nothing..._

All:___ "There's everything..."_ Rinne jumped and her wings from the school Prism Show : "I want everyone to feel this feeling: Ultimate Love Shower!" A shower of hearts and flower petals had filled the room and everyone was applauding loudly for them. So were we. After the wedding we had all began to leave when-

Mai: "Rinne-chan heads up!" She looked just in time to catch something. It was the bride's bouquet.

White: "It looks like you're the next bride Rinne!" No way. No guy is taking my baby sister anywhere.

* * *

[For those of you who don't know, it is a belief that the one who catches the bouquet is going to be the next one to get married. That's why bridesmaids will basically almost kill each other to get it first.]

[P.S: For the song; Que sera, The dance and parts in the performance are the same as in Pretty Rhythm Dear My Future. Rinne sang Aira's parts, Mai sang Rizumu's parts and Aya sang Mion's parts.]


	5. Quest 4

Quest 4: 'The Dream Speaks/Blue Soars High!' Episode 7 . If anyone knows where I can watch this series and the Gaoranger, Hurricanger, Abaranger and Magiranger series and not have to sign up for anything; TELL ME! Also, I'm going to be mostly focused on this, my Gaoranger and PRWF stories. All other stories are on hiatus for awhile.

* * *

My Pov

I was at Gao Rock with everyone. It was much more lively with the Pair Friends around. Yellow was playing a ukulele while me and White listened. Lovelin, Nobini and Ethni were rocking back and forth to the song. Onii-chan had never seen Yellow this cheerful like this before. Senshini joined into listening. Kurun was with Black as he was working out in a way and Poppun...well, he was sleeping next to Blue,  
who was also asleep.

Blue's Pov

_*Dream*_

_I saw GaoKing being defeated Org. Then I heard Tetom's voice._

_Tetom: "Use the spotted spear." What? "The spotted spear." GaoKing shook again and I snapped out of my dream._

* * *

My Pov

Blue: "Ahhh!" Everyone looked to Blue and the PairFriends scattered and hid behind their partners.

Kakeru: "What's wrong?"

Blue: "Nothing. It's just that GaoKing lost to an Org." No way that'll ever happen.

Yellow: "I don't believe it. Show me an Org that can do that."

Blue: "It was a dream, just a dream!" He started to wash his face in the spring, but Tetom popped out and scolded him.

Tetom: "Don't wash your face in the holy spring!" Everyone laughed a little.

Me: "Well, I'm going to head to Prism 've been training for the tournament that's tomorrow. You're all going to come  
right?"

Kakeru: "Of course. Come on let's go." A new, powerful Org had appeared. I decided to head to Prism Stone, to see what was going on. The outfit I was wearing was the Gradient Dyed One-Piece and the Feminine Coordination: The High-Laced Flower Sandals. Owner had said something about the tournament coming up. The Dreaming Session. Also, the winner would receive the Super Rare Stone: The Magical Mermaid Dress. I was excited but also nervous. The Prism Live I had gotten use to using was not in the rule book, thereby, not eligible for scoring. I went into the back where the Prism Stage was. Aya and Mai were practicing.

Mai: "Hi Rinne-chan!"

Aya: "Your coordination is amazing Shishi-san." I didn't like the fact that Aya was being formal with us.

Me: "I'm nervous. I don't know if I'll be able to perform 4 jumps without using Prism Live."

Aya: "Well you better find a way. You and Ayase-san are the only Prism Stars who can perform 4 jumps. Prism Lives aren't in the rule book and if you use it, it'll damage your score. I advise you train as much as you can today." She went back to practicing. Mai leaned closer to and whispered.

Mai: "What's her problem?" I shrugged my shoulders. Then Owner came to tell us something.

Owner: "I've receive some news. You will each need to write a song and that will be your 'My Song' that you will perform with from now on." What?! I went home  
shortly after that. I was going to be pulling an all-nighter. I went into me and Onii-chan's room and started to think of a song. But instead I fell asleep.

* * *

_*Dream*_

_I opened my eyes to see Onii-chan and the others fighting the Ship Org. This Org was attacking both the Orgettes and the didn't care who was foe or friend. Suddenly Blue shouted at the Org._

Blue: "Enough! There's a boy waiting for his father and I'm not going to let you stand in the way. Poppun and GaoShark's crystal fused together and created a pair of drumsticks. Then Senshini fused with GaoLion, Nobini fused with GaoEagle, Kurun fused with GaoBison and Lovelin fused with GaoTiger creating everyone's instruments.

_All: "Prism Live!" Each of them started glowing with a different color. Onii-chan red, Gaku yellow, Sae white, Kai blue and Soutarou purple. "Multi Splash!" It was Blazing, Noble, Cool, Lovely and Pop Splash all clashing together. Number 2: Animal Stampede!" 5 of each of there animal partners came running towards the Ship Org and trampled him.  
_

_Ship Org: Is...is that...all you...got?" Please. They went for 3._

_All: "Number 3: "Wild Roar!" The org was blown back by the force of the roar. "Number 4: Wild Heart Blast!" The each became cloaked in a different colored light that took the shape of their animal. The Ship Org was engulfed in the light and destroyed. Then I woke up._

* * *

I opened my eyes and suddenly got the idea for my song. I started writing it down. I decided to turn in after that. Also I thought about what I would do. If  
I used the Prism Live and got a low score, oh well. I doing this to have fun.

* * *

_Saturday_

It was the day of the Dreaming Session. All of the teams, including Mai-chan and Aya-chan had all ready gone. Mai-chan had received 5,438 karats for her  
performance and Aya had received 4,329. We had 9,767 karats. Another team was ahead of us by 2,000 karats. I needed t score slightly higher. The outfit I  
decided to wear was the Surprise Stone: The Vacation Gingham Shirt and the Lovely Stones: The Marine Check Skirt, the Marine Heart Necklace and the Summer Ribbon Sandals.

* * *

Red's Pov

I couldn't wait to hear Rinne's My Song. She said the words just came to her in a saw her come out of the Prism World Door. She was wearing a colorful outfit.

Me: "Do your best, Rinne!"

White: "You can do it!"

Blue: "Your the best!"

Black: "Leave all of them in the dust!"

Yellow: "Don't be scared!" She looked at us and smiled the music started to play and she started to dance. She shining with more Star Aura than before.

Rinne: _"Over the world, Hello baby future  
Ring the doorbell of your heart  
Lovely days, friend, passion, change, shining hope and more...  
Prism rainbow color of dream!_

_Over the mind image, goodbye tears  
Everyone has one of these  
A special address just for them,  
The seven gifts that one day arrive_

_A signpost for when you're lost  
An umbrella on your sadness  
Warmth for what irritates you  
Your smiles makes the starry sky._

A silver light swirled through the air. Rinne jumped and caught it. It was the silver guitar from before. "Prism Live!" The screen on the back read 'Star' and her outfit changed to the rainbow wedding dress set she wore before, except she wore boots this time.

_These endless encounters  
Arrivals spinning to departures  
They will paint over everything_

"Star Splash!"

_The world is blooming, so smile  
Different futures born all around us,_

"Number 2: "Stardust Shower!"

_Learn to know yourself now, and tomorrow  
That goal will push me on_

Number 3: "Golden Star Magic!"

_Bloom just the way you like  
In these precious fleeting days  
Spread your arms and accept  
Those seven gifts you'll one day know." _She jumped the fourth time and the blue star wings appeared. "Spread your wings! Rainbow Tail!" The audience roared. Rinne outfit changed back to normal.

Female announcer: "Shishi Rinne's score is 2,660 karats." What? "Winner: Prism Stone!" Even though Rinne's team had won, why was her score so much lower than everyone else's? "Prism Stone is the winner of the Super Rare Stone: The Magical Mermaid Dress." Rinne met up with us.

White: "Rinne-chan, why was your score low?"

Rinne: "The Prism Live isn't in the rule book, so it isn't eligible for scoring."

Yellow: "That isn't fair though." She simply nodded her head.

Mai: "Rinne-chan!" We all turned to see Mai running towards us.

Rinne: ""What's wrong?" She held up a stone.

Mai: "You forgot this." She put it in Rinne's hand and ran off to her father's car.

Rinne: "The is the Magical Mermaid Dress." I put my hand on her shoulder.

Me: "She probably thinks you deserve it." She smiled. We headed back to Gao Rock.

* * *

If you want to know what the outfit look like, go to the Quizilla version of this and highlight the links.


End file.
